project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Riolu Line/B2W2
The Riolu Line is only available at Floccesy Ranch as a rare encounter. As one of the many powerhouses available very early in the game, the Riolu line is able to become extremely powerful very quickly due to being a friendship evolution. Lucario is able to break the first part of the game simply for being a Steel-type when most Pokémon carry resisted STAB and Normal moves. However, unlike many of the early game clutch Pokémon, Lucario never sees a drop in reliability due to its impressive offensive stats and movepool. Having an impressive number of resistances also means it can take a couple of hits as well. While it's not flawless, there are some fights where it won't be a good choice and 70/70/70 defensives aren't the greatest against some of the absurdly strong Pokémon Unova has to offer, it still is a valuable Pokémon if you manage to obtain one. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Hugh (Floccesy Ranch): Depending on what starter you picked should decide if you power walk for a early evolution; Tepig has STAB SE Ember if you somehow have Lucario, but the stat difference makes this manageable. Riolu can punch through the trio with Quick Attack, but their STAB moves will hurt. Do note that Snivy and Oshawott don't stand a chance against Lucario if you have it. * Gym #1 - Cheren (Aspertia City, Normal-type): If you managed to evolve Riolu this early, congratulations. Nothing Cheren has can hit you neutrally, allowing you to beat Patrat and Lillipup down. If you still have a Riolu, grind to level 15 for Force Palm. This will make short work of the Normal-types as both will get extremely dangerous after a few Work Ups. However, Pidove is a major threat due to its neutrality to Force Palm and Quick Attack allowing it to pick off Riolu at low health. * Gym #2 - Roxie (Virbank City, Poison-type): Again, how this goes depends on if you have Riolu or Lucario. Lucario is immune to Poison, both the status and the attacking type, while resisting Normal, with only Grimer's pitiful Mud-Slap hitting for super effective damage, although the accuracy drops are irritating. Abuse the power of friendship and go wild. Riolu still resists Poison but the chance of actually getting poisoned, allowing for double power Venoshocks, should be enough to deter fighting the bulky Poisons facing you due to your poor Special Defense. * Gym #3 - Burgh (Castelia City, Bug-type): Dwebble is still a joke to both stages of the line, although it will take a few hits thanks to its Sitrus Berry. Shelmet can actually harm Riolu through Mega Drain while buffing its defenses through Curse, although Lucario walls it. The other two, Karrablast and Leavanny, have an advantage over Riolu through Aerial Ace and STAB Razor Leaf is still a thing. Lucario has little issues fighting these two, but be aware that Leavanny does have GrassWhistle. * Colress (Route 4): You have a Fighting-type and Colress is using two Steel-types, spam Force Palm but be wary of Magnemite's SonicBooms. * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): If you have Rock Tomb, feel free to ruin Emolga and Joltik, even with the former carrying STAB Aerial Ace; the joys of having a Steel secondary typing. The Speed drop is also handy against Zebstrika if it is Volt Switched in. Lucario won't enjoy Flame Charge but Dig destroys both Zebstrika and Flaaffy. Just be cautious of your HP and paralysis and you should be fine. * Rood (Driftveil City): Again, use Rock Tomb to destroy the Swoobat. As for Herdier, it's weak to Fighting. You know what to do. * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): Is it really necessary for an explanation to why Lucario should be nowhere near this fight? Krokorok will withstand at least two hits through Intimidate and its Sitrus Berry, allowing it to set up Sandstorm and deal a large amount of damage through Bulldoze. If it gets the Sand going, Sandslash gets an evasion boost, which combined with its good Attack and Defense is dangerous, and all of Excadrill's attacking moves but Slash receive a buff atop its stellar Attack stat. * Hugh (Pokémon World Tournament): Ice Punch any Grass or Flying-type that comes your way, The other Pokémon may be able to live a Force Palm. Simipour and Simisear are more threatening then the counterpart starters due to Scald's burn chance and Flame Burst not relying on weight, but this shouldn't be too much of an issue. Do note that a Blaze Heat Crash will easily OHKO you if it crits though. Bulldoze is a useful addition to your attacks here, quickly putting Pignite and Simisear out before too much damage is dealt. * Cheren (Pokémon World Tournament, Normal-type): Two words, Force Palm. Granted, Watchog and Cinccino can be annoying with Hypnosis and Sing respectively, but in all fairness, all three of his Pokémon should be OHKO'd. * Colress (Pokémon World Tournament): Force Palm Klink to oblivion, Elgyem shouldn't be too much of an issue as one or two Returns will settle it, just beware of Psybeam's confusion chance. Magneton may have Sturdy, although if you kept Bone Rush, it won't help it. If you don't, the parafusion combo can be really annoying and the trio of Magnemites have the stats to make STAB ThunderShock a risk. * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): Quick question before you begin, do you have ThunderPunch? If so, feel free to flatten Swanna. If you don't, it will simply turn into a stallfest due to it carrying Roost and FeatherDance alongside Air Slash for Flinch hax. Swoobat is stupidly fast, knows Heart Stamp and Attract for Miltank-tier trolling and STAB Acrobatics is really painful, even if the Steel subtyping means Lucario isn't weak to it. Skarmory is stupidly bulky and is going to live one or two ThunderPunches. Any special attack Lucario has by this point is going to be resisted, but at least Skarm doesn't have much damage output in response. While theoretically you can force your way through due to the neutrality to Flying, just send in an Electric-type to avoid any hassle. This is particularly helpful against Sigilyph, which can otherwise dish out incredible pain with Psychic. * Hugh (Undella Town): Again, Serperior and Simisage have nothing to hit you with neutrally and both fall to one or two Ice Punches. Emboar can devastate you effortlessly with Charcoal-boosted Heat Crashes, so for Lucario's sake don't engage it. Unfezant can attempt to abuse its Super Luck and Scope Lens to crit you to death with Air Slash, but Ice Punch will 2HKO it at worst. Samurott can pick off a weakened Lucario with Aqua Jet and Revenge can hammer you, due to Samurott being able to withstand one hit at least, but the unboosted version will not OHKO you, so it is a viable setup target with Swords Dance. * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Hugh): Use whatever Fighting attack you have (Force Palm or Brick Break should be the options) and all of Zinzolin's Pokémon should be one-shotted. His associate isn't that much of a threat either, with the only potential hazard being Golbat's Acrobatics. Introduce this joker to Ice Punch. Garbodor sucks against Steel-types, only carrying Body Slam to do damage. Bulldoze is a great option here; the fact that this move also damages your ally is irrelevant, since Lucario can singlehandedly win this fight without too much trouble. Also, if you picked up the TM Psychic (Route 13, requires Surf), use it on Lucario to make this fight even easier. * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): Ice Punch and Dragon Pulse are useful for tearing the gym trainers apart. However, Drayden is more challenging as Flygon has STAB SE Earth Power to crush you with its blistering Speed, preventing you from Ice Punching it. If Lucario has a Speed-boosting nature, however, it should be able to outspeed and OHKO Flygon. By comparison, Altaria is essentially a joke. Druddigon carries Revenge, but beyond that it has nothing to hit you. As with Samurott, a 60 base power move won't OHKO you even when super effective, so set up a Swords Dance to flatten it with Ice Punch. Haxorus can attempt to set up on you with Dragon Dance, but none of its offensive moves can hit you for neutral damage. Therefore, you should have no problem taking this titan down as, even after a couple of Dragon Dances, it is very unlikely to OHKO you. * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): If you're still using the physical Fighting move you had in the first fight (or grinded for Close Combat), feel free to plough through his team as the Crygonals can only attempt to set up their screens if they are faster, and even with Reflect, base 30 defense isn't stopping you one-shotting them (especially if you're carrying Brick Break). If you have Aura Sphere, they might be able to take one Aura Sphere and set up for the last Pokémon. While Weavile is likely to outspeed you, it has no neutral moves against you and neither screen will prevent your Fighting move of choice from easily beating it. * Shadow (Opelucid City): Everything is absurdly weak to Fighting and has lower Speed than Lucario. Use your best STAB and go crazy. * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): Carracosta has Shell Smash and Sturdy to ensure it gets the boost. However, Aura Sphere is guaranteed to 2HKO (provided he doesn't heal) it due to its pathetic Speed, meaning it won't be hitting you with Scald. Jellicent is immune to Aura Sphere and has Cursed Body in order to lock down Thunder Punch or Shadow Ball, alongside Recover and high special bulk. Scald from all four Pokémon is annoying due to the burn chance and Wailord has large HP and Earthquake, so you should avoid it like the plague. Mantine goes down easily, thanks to the double weakness. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Hugh): Again, if you have a physical Fighting move you can crush all of Zinzolin's Pokémon with ease and in the third one take out his friend's Watchog and Liepard to boot. Scolipede's only offensive move is Steamroller, which you have a double resistance to; beat this one up with Psychic if you have it, or let your Rival have a go at it, even Serperior will easily beat it before it comes close to taking Lucario down. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): Not even a double battle, even easier than before. Annihilate everything with your chosen Fighting STAB. * Colress (Plasma Frigate): Magneton and Magnezone both have Sturdy to prevent you from one-shotting them with any Fighting move. They also both have Thunder Wave, to cripple Lucario before slapping it about with Volt Switch and Discharge respectively. However, they are not the hardest Pokémon to take down. Klinklang can attempt to get a Shift Gear against you, but Aura Sphere or Close Combat should easily one-shot it. Metang has the luck of being neutral towards everything but Bulldoze however you also resist everything but Zen Headbutt. You should outlast it, but be careful if you've been spamming Close Combat prior, as Zen Headbutt will hurt. Beheeyem is really slow and frail, leaving it open to Shadow Claw or Shadow Ball. * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): The Pawniard and Absol fall to one Aura Sphere each, this lot should be no problem in either fight. * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): More Pawniard to nuke, and then Accelgor. Accelgor may outspeed you, but it has no super effective moves and is really frail; if you've got Rock Slide, feel free to flatten it. If not, just use another move, it'll die anyway. * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): Take out the Pawniard again. Banette can attempt to trouble you with Will-o-Wisp but Shadow Ball (near the Lost House) should easily OHKO it. * Black/White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): Both forms are faster than you but are at worst 2HKO'd by your STAB moves. Black Kyurem can only nail you with the 2HKO Fusion Bolt, so feel free to take this one on. However, fighting White Kyurem is tactical suicide as Fusion Flare will effortlessly OHKO you before you do anything. * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): Cofagrius is not much of an issue because its primarily tactic of Toxic-stalling is ineffective against you. Shadow Ball it to victory. Seismitoad has the bulk needed to withstand any attack before ruining Lucario with STAB Earthquake. Send a Grass-type after it for ease. Hydreigon lacks any moves to hit Steel-types, so feel free to smash its three heads in with Aura Sphere as even the Life Orb won't bring any of its attacks to dangerous ranges. Drapion is rather bulky, lacks a Fighting weakness and carries Earthquake, so this isn't a good idea. Eleektross is really slow, but carries Flamethrower and it does a ton of damage; Aura Sphere may 2HKO, but it's not worth the risk. Toxicroak is a fast Fighting-type with a STAB move, stay away. * Hugh (Victory Road): Serperior again struggles to hit you, however the grass snake is likely to survive one Ice Punch and start setting up Coils. However, Leaf Blade and the reduced priority Dragon Tail are both resisted, so swap over for your special attacks. Emboar is still a massive no-go as it will survive whatever you throw at it, and OHKO you back. Simisear is also difficult as it has Flamethrower and Brick Break, the latter shared with the other two, both moves hit hard and all three outspeed you, although the other two are targetable as the lack of STAB on Brick Break means it is endurable and the monkeys are frail. Samurott still carries Revenge, but past countermeasures still hold true. Unfezant is more annoying than anything else, due to having Swagger and being able to U-turn into larger threats. While newcomer Boufflant does carry Earthquake, you're faster and it will go down to one Close Combat or Aura Sphere. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Stay away from both Golurk and Chandelure. Both have the bulk needed to withstand a Shadow Ball (or Ice Punch in Golurk's case) and hammer you with STAB SE moves. Seriously, Chandelure has the third best Special Attack in the main game and knows Fire Blast; unless you want Lucario to die, don't send it out against this Pokémon. Cofagrius is more annoying than Ghetsis' one simply due to Will-O-Wisp, although Shadow Ball still does decent damage against it and Driftblim who knows Acrobatics and has a lot of hit points. Banette has Sucker Punch, but it won't deal much and Shadow Ball flattens it easily. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): All of the Pokémon here can effortlessly destroy you with their STAB move of choice while Psychic is not OHKOing them before they can do so. You can get Mienshao to knock itself out if you lure the Hi-Jump Kick and switch into a Ghost-type, but that's the only time Lucario should be present here. Even the mirror match against his own Lucario can turn into a dangerous game, unless you're certain to outspeed and are a few levels higher; then you can make short work of it with Close Combat. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): Aura Sphere or Close Combat everything to win. Well, Liepard will try to stall for a turn due to Fake Out, although it will either fail or give you a Speed boost depending on Lucario's ability. Make sure to stay away from Krookodile if Lucario has Inner Focus. Not only is it faster than you, it also has STAB SE Earthquake to wreck you with, although Steadfast Lucario should be able to outpace and destroy it with Aura Sphere. Don't bother with Close Combat, however, as Krookodile's decent physical bulk and Intimidate are not a good pair up to mess with. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Don't engage Renuiclus unless you want a Focus Blast to the face after it absorbs the Shadow Ball with its impressive bulk. Gothitelle will start setting up on you if Lucario has Shadow Ball, before ripping it open with Psychic; send in another Pokémon unless you have Shadow Claw. Musharna is a decent target as Reflect doesn't reduce Shadow Ball's power, and it only has Charge Beam and Dream Eater to attack with, and you can simply switch out if it uses Yawn. Sigilyph's Air Slashes and Psychics will do decent damage to you, but you should come out on top here. Avoid Metagross like the plague: you can't touch it with more than Close Combat, which both won't OHKO and will lower Lucario's defenses, and it can kill you with Hammer Arm. * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type): This Hydreigon actually does have a Fire move, Fire Blast, and it will hurt. If you somehow can take one, you can KO back with Close Combat or Aura Sphere. It's VERY risky, though. Aggron also falls to your Fighting STAB due to the double weakness and Lapras won't enjoy it either. However, the Loch Ness monster does have Sing to be annoying and STAB Surfs are nothing to laugh at. You're still faster though, it shouldn't be too much of an issue. Druddigon has the potential to be a pain due to having Sheer Force and a Life Orb boosting both Fire Punch and Focus Blast, to smash you after withstanding a hit due to its impressive bulk. Archeops is a suicidal fight as the ancient bird is much faster than you. While that doesn't seem too threatening, it becomes so when you realise the bloody thing hits harder than Salamence and knows Acrobatics. The moment Haxorus comes in is the instant you bail out. It's faster, knows Earthquake and Dragon Dance, and a critical hit won't wipe the floor with it thanks to its Focus Sash. If this monster is at low health and for some reason you still have Quick Attack, or have learned ExtremeSpeed, go ahead and revenge kill it, but make sure Iris is out of Full Restores before even attempting this. * Post-Game: Lucario's versatility remains largely unparalleled, though the stats are more average than before now. That said, it still gets good matchups against the Elite Four on the first go, and can do reasonably well in most other fights. }} Moves Riolu starts with Quick Attack, Foresight and Endure. Counter at level 6 is rather situational due to most of Lucario's weaknesses being physical, and with the line's average at best bulk, is bad in the long run. Feint at level 11 is terrible, as Protect and Detect are non-existent at this point and its low power means it doesn't even do that much damage. Force Palm sadly comes at level 15, which means a instant win against the first gym is blocked by hours of grinding on the generation's system. However, once you do get it, the move is reliable until Lucario gains access to stronger attacks, with the 30% paralysis chance being a added bonus. Copycat at level 19 is questionable due to the rather random factor behind it, as it can crush some Pokémon with their own moves but the ones open to this tend to have anti-Steel coverage. Screech comes at level 24 and beyond this it's not worth holding Riolu back, as Reversal is outclassed by Lucario's moves and Nasty Plot comes far too late (Final Gambit is worthless, it makes you faint). Lucario is the same as its pre-evo until level 29, (do note that Dark Pulse is accessible through move relearner, save those Blue Shards for something else) when it learns Bone Rush, which is handy for the upcoming gym, if Lucario didn't get a certain TM - as in Dig - at that point. Quick Guard is relatively useless outside of doubles/triple battles and they tend to lack priority moves. Swords Dance at level 37 is very useful due to Lucario's many resistances allowing it many chances to boost its already good Attack. Heal Pulse at level 42 is utterly useless outside of multi battles as in singles, it heals the foe. Even then, Lucario is better off attacking. Calm Mind at level 47 is rather useful to exploit Lucario's strong Special Attack and movepool. Aura Sphere comes at level 51, and is considered the signature move of Lucario; it's a brilliant addition to its offensive capabilities, boasting Swift-like traits, high power and good PP (20). Close Combat at level 55 is also very useful, packing an incredible punch, just be careful of the (Special) Defense drops. Dragon Pulse at level 60 comes long after you gain access to the tutor and ExtremeSpeed at level 65 is likely to be post-game only, although it is a solid priority move. The Aura Pokémon has an impressive range of TMs and Tutor moves. Ranging from TMs such as Shadow Claw, Earthquake (post-game only, Bulldoze and Dig are viable replacements), Psychic, Rock Slide, Shadow Ball and Return, providing incredible mixed coverage which is augmented by tutors for moves like the aforementioned Dragon Pulse which, alongside Ice Punch provide powerful anti-Dragon-type utility. Iron Tail is usable for strong STAB, although its problematic accuracy plus the lack of Fairies makes it unadvisable. Honestly, Lucario can pretty much run any offensive attack it can learn effectively. Recommended moveset: ''Physical: Close Combat, Rock Slide, Ice Punch / Return / Thunder Punch, Swords Dance'' ''Special: Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse, Psychic / Shadow Ball, Calm Mind'' Other Riolu's stats Lucario's stats * What Nature do I want? Anything that raises one of its attacking stats is great as is a speed booster. Examples include Mild (minus Def, plus Sp.Atk), you don't want a Speed drop though, so even Adamant and Modest are bearable if need be, due to Lucario's versatility. * Which Ability do I want? Seeing how both are flinch-based, neither will be very useful. Inner Focus probably helps more though, as it spares Lucario from missing a turn with Fake Out and other such moves, while the Speed boost will seldom be of any use. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You want to evolve Riolu as soon as possible, as Lucario learns everything Riolu does until level 29 and having a evolved Steel-type before Cheren breaks the early game wide open as you either are immune or resist everything they have, while tearing them apart with max power Returns or STAB Force Palms. * How good is the Riolu line in a Nuzlocke? How quickly the enjoyment the line provides arrives depends on how early you manage to evolve it. Having a Riolu by the fifth gym is much less fun than ripping through the first three with an unstoppable death machine. However, as a friendship evolution, the emotional payoff of it evolving is an added bonus to a Pokémon with the moves needed to rip Unova a new one. Granted, it has four move syndrome, in all honesty you would want it to carry Aura Sphere, Ice Punch, Shadow Ball, Thunder Punch, Bulldoze and a boosting move, but this doesn't detract much from the blast you should have guiding this Pokémon to Iris, despite its issues. Riolu's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Psychic, Flying * Resistances: Bug, Rock, Dark * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Fighting, Fire, Ground, Steel, Ice, Normal, Dragon, Ghost, Grass, Poison, Water, Electric Lucario's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Fighting, Fire, Ground * Resistances: Steel, Ice, Normal, Dragon, Ghost, Grass, Bug (x0.25), Rock (x0.25), Dark (x0.25) * Immunities: Poison * Neutralities: Water, Electric, Flying, Psychic Category:Black 2/White 2 Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses